scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries/The World of Ghosts
The World of Ghosts is the fourteenth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries. Premise The Black Knight haunts a museum! Synopsis Scooby and Shaggy are walking home from the movies one night and stumble upon a deserted pick-up truck with an empty suit of armor sitting in the driver's seat. Shaggy and Scooby call Fred, Daphne and Velma and they come down to the mysterious truck where they find a plate on a crate in the back of the truck. The plate reads Deliver to Jameson Hyde White: Professor of Archaeology, London, England. They also find a delivery slip reading Deliver to the County Museum. The gang travels to the museum where they deliver the knight to the museum curator, Mr. Wickles. He explains that when the moon is full, the Black Knight Ghost comes out to wreak havoc. Mr. Wickles also explains that Professor Hyde White has mysteriously disappeared. Scooby finds a strange pair of glasses and the gang heads to the library to search up on the odd spectacles. They read that the spectacles are special glasses used by archeologists and are from England. They realize these were Professor Hyde White's glasses and something fishy is going on. The gang returns to the museum at night and break in through an upper window. They split up and look for clues, not knowing that spooky eyes in an Indian effigy are watching them. Scooby, Shaggy and Velma bump into the Black Knight Ghost and have a brief altercation. Scooby runs into the fossil exhibit and begins gnawing on the bone, but is chased by the Knight. He meets up with Shaggy and the two find one of the paintings is missing. He informs the gang, but when they return, the painting is back on the wall. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby follow a trail of paint to a hidden room behind a sarcophagus and find the room full of finished and unfinished paintings. The Knight appears and chases the gang into the relic room, where Scooby and Shaggy hide in a World War biplane. Scooby accidentally flips the power, and the plane roars to life, flying erratically around the room until it finally crashes, taking the knight down with it. The Knight is unmasked as Mr. Wickles, the curator! He was part of a smuggling ring; he would steal the paintings and sell them, and then paint fakes of the paintings and put them back on the wall (that explained the hidden room, the missing painting and the paint drops on the floor). Mr. Wickles knew that Professor Hyde White would know that the paintings were faked, so he kidnapped him and thought up this Black Knight Ghost ruse. Professor Hyde White is later found tied up in the Indian effigy. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Black Knight Suspects *Jameson Hyde White *Mr. Wickles Culprits *Mr. Wickles *Reason: Professor Hyde White knew about the fakes. Notes\trivia This episode was a complete remake of the first ever episode. Locations *County Museum *Library Quotes